Brotherhood
by Stories101
Summary: When Sam's older brother comes to find him, only to take his powers. Sam find himself in trouble asking Peter for help. And the truth of Sam Alexander will come out to his team. Please remember to Revw & fav thanx :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_6:00am Peters house._

*_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_*

peter opened his eyes and closed them back, he shut the alarm and started to walk to the bathroom. He robbed his face as he walked, and started to get ready.

_ *15 minutes later...*_

"Aghh, why do we go to school if we are super heroes? We dont need school, we are smart without it. Sam said complaining as he started to eat his pancakes.

"Yea, real smart huh? hey um didn't you get a 61 in biology? genius.." said peter as he dranked his milk.

Sam glanced at peter, "Hey that was a hard test, and she didn't even told us we were gonna have one until the last-minute."

"Um. Yes she did. She told us one week in advanced, dum butt." Ava said staring at him. Sam froze.

"Huh...I most of been sleeping then." he said shrugging. Ava rolled her eyes.

*_School*_

The heroes went to their normal classes, and they as always were pretty boring. it wasnt until lunch that they saw each other again.

_*Lunch* ~ Parker's table_

"hey have you noticed that we havent had any action since this morning" Luke said to tha table.

"You mean like, super hero action?" Sam said confused. They all glanced at him. "Okay, just making sure." he said with his palms up.

"Yea, I have." said Ava looking at Luke. "I have too" said Danny "Well, maybe no villans feels like attacking New York, I guess." Peter said shrugging.

"Yea, but we havent even heard from fury all day"Ava said. "Or Coulson" Sam finished. As he got an idea.

"Hey I know! Lets have a movie night!" he said excited. "Movie night?" Luke said. Sam nodded smiling.

"I have a lot of homework.." Ava started to said. "Yea, I have a huge report to do on biology, wich btw's you do too" said Peter. "I have to meditate for tonight" Danny said. " I have to see the Super bowl tonight" Luke said.

Sam shook his head. "O C'mon guys! when is the last time we ever did something fun?Or have some relax time" he said. The others started to think. "Exactly!" he said. "Like Never! so... just one movie, we'll make popocorn.."he said grinning. The others looked at each other, and back at Sam. "Alright, lets do this!" he said.

_Peter's house 8:00pm_

"Sparky move, that was my spot."Peter said to Sam as he was returning from the kitchen with a soda.

"Sorry webs, if you move, you lose" he said shrugging and stuffed his mouth with popcorn.

"Okay this is my hou-" "SHHH!" said Ava as she interrupted him. Peter sighed and sat on the floor.

Everyone was staring at the TV without blinking. Until something out the window caught Danny's attention. He continued to stare, but saw nothing. Minutes later and Danny's attention was out the window again, _a red light?, or a red flash? Danny thought to himself._ "Hey did you guys see that?" he said looking out the window. "SHH! she is about to go to the kitchen" Sam said eating popcorn nervously.

Danny shrugged and continued to watch the movie. When the red light hit a car near the window, and started to burst in flames. They all turned their heads out the window, and started to suit up.

"What tha-" Powerman said as he ran to carried the car and send it in the air, where spiderman grabbed it and threw it to the ocean.

"How did that happen?" said spiderman as he landed in the ground.

"I don't know, but I feel danger out here." Ava said looking around "Should we call fury?" Powerman said

"Well, it could have been just an accident..." said spiderman. "Danger? How can you feel danger?" Nova said, as he was floating in the air. Ava hissed at him. Iron fist was also looking around, knowing that something was out there.

"Maybe we should just look around, just in case" spiderman said, the others nodded.

As they walk down the street, everything was perfectly fine. They walked and turn both sides of the street every time they passed a house.

"Can we go now? there's nothing wrong, we been here for two hours!" said nova complaining and croosing his arms. White tiger rolled her eyes under her mask.

"Well, I don't see any-" started to say spiderman as he hit with a red light, sending him feets away from the others. "Spidey!" powerman said as they all started to run and fly to him. When Iron fist was hit, then powerman. White tiger and Nova stopped. Nova landed in the ground as he was running towards White tiger when she was hit, stopping him at mid way.

"Tiger!" he said. As he was suddenly surrounded by a blue energy around him, and was flying. "Alright, who wants some energy!"he said as he glanced at his team mates on the ground. "C'mon! don't be scared of me, lets just play tag." he was looking everywhere.

When he felt a sudden breeze behind him. He turned fast around, only to be shocked at what he was looking at. He backed away from the figure that was floating across from him, smiling. The figure started to talk and said...

"Hello there, brother..."

**CH 2 coming soon! plz revw and follow! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello there, brother..."

Nova was frozen. Until he realized he was starting to fall slowly to the ground, and had to fly back where he was. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Z-Zack?" he said confused in a whispered. The brother in front of him smiled, not a happy to see you smile, but a smile you could tell there was evil behind it.

Nova started to glow with anger, fists closed. "Calm down, bro...you should be happy to see me." he said cockly "Do I get a welcome hug?"he said extending his arms. Nova frowned, "What are you doing here" he said in a dry voice. He dropped his arms and sighed.

"What...you thought I would never found you?" he said crossing his arms. "You know, I got a say, you have quite the lame team-hero squad going on." he said as he looked down at the others who were starting to get up. "But hey, at least your making friends. I've heard you have been trouble in other multiple schools. And you know you do the 'Good things to help people' and I know you are very... into that." he said as he smirked at Nova.

Nova once again felt the anger inside him burn. "Oh, I am sorry...Is that bringing memories back?" he said putting his hand on his mouth sarcastically "I'll be back lill bro."He said putting his hand on his brother shoulder, making Nova jerked it off. He smiled and started to fly away. He stared at the place where his brother had been, for minutes. Until he saw the others, Powerman was waving at him, as the others stared at him.

Nova started to come down to the ground slowly, landing across from the others and he started to walk. The others stood in silence as they waited for him to come.

"What was that all about?" said spiderman.

Nova stared at the ground. "Hello? Earth to Nova"

He continued to look down "Nothing." he said in a dry voice. As he started to fly to Peter's house, leaving the others behind. The others stood frozen, watching as Nova flew away.

_*Peter's house*_

Luke was watching TV, as usual. Ava was reading a book on the couch, with Luke sitting at the end of it. Danny was meditating, close to the kitchen. Peter was sitting on the floor watching the TV, when he realized that it was very peaceful, almost too peaceful. He frowned.

"Where's Sam?" he said looking at the TV

"Shower." said Luke not taking his eyes of the TV

"Umm, we got her like 2 hours ago..."

Luke shrugged. "So? Let him clean himself, since his probably not going to take another shower in another couple of days." said Ava shaking her head.

"Hey, um did you notice how he acted after he saw that wierd dude in the street?" Peter said. As nobody heard him since they started to get up to go to bed. They all went to their rooms, except for Peter who stopped at Sam's door, trying to hear something, but didn't. He put his hand on the door about to knock, but dropped it.

/

_C'mon let's go! said a boy chasing another. The two teenagers were playing in the sky. They both laughed as they wrestled each other in the air playing like two brothers would. The baby blue sky, started to turn black and grey. They both turned to the sky, confused. Thunder started sound, and the pouring rain began falling down the dark sky._

_The two boys started to run, as they couldn't fly for all the rain. The two boys ran as fast as they could, when they were stopped by a 'U' shape hole in the ground. They jumped, but only to turn and see the water with mud coming down. One of the brother made it to the other side, as the other stumbled and couldn't jump. He raised his hand, waiting for his brother's help. But there was nothing. The boy looked confused and scared. "Help me!" he said looking as the water was coming._

_The brother on the other side watched, as the water started to take his brother away. He was hanging by a branch. "What are you waiting for? help me!" he said again. They brother looked down, and smiled and started to run. "No! No! Zack!" He screamed as he slipped. Water started to come inside his lungs and mouth. He was drowning. _

Sam woke up coughing. And looked around to see that he was in his room. He fell back down to the bed and sighed, as his nightmare was once again hunting him.


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast was served at the table, they were all sitting in their regular seats.

"You know, that dude from last night...I think he actually burned my chest hairs.." Peter said rubbing his chest.

"Yea man, that was some hard stuff.." Luke said as he was serving himself juice.

Sam kept his eyes on his plate.

"I dont know why he didnt beat you up." said Peter smiling hitting slightly Sam's shoulder. Sam looked to see Peter, then he looked down at his plate again.

"Dude, whats the matter? Your not gonna throw me an insult?" peter said confused. Waiting for an insult.

Sam sighed and was about to speak, when ava started to talk.

"You know, that dude kinda looked like you.." She said looking at him then looked at the others. "Doesn't he?"

The other stared at Sam, trying to compare him.

"I do not look like him!" He said glancing at Ava.

"Well, now that you mention it. He kinda d-" Luke started to say.

"I do not!" Sam said. He looked up, to see the others looking surprised and were staring down at his hands. He looked down, only to see his fist dented the table. He stared down, frowning, he moved his fist and looked at the others. Which they were still looking at him surprised. He sighed sounding frustrated, and pushed the chair and walked out the kitchen.

The others blinked, and exchanged looks at each other. They stayed like that until, they heard the door slam shut upstairs.

"wow. Someone gets pretty upset when they get compared..." Said Peter drinking his milk.

The others stared at him. "What?" He said.

"I think you need to talk to him." Said Danny. luke nodded.

"what ever is going on with him, it's really bothering him." Said Ava looking at Danny.

" C' mon, he is fine. He just needs his space. Maybe he is finally realizing his hair is really shaped like a helmet" said Peter.

The others stared at him. Peter sighed. "Fine ill try." He said as he was walking upstairs.

He stopped in front of Sam's door. He was about tknock, but he dropped his hand and started to walk away. He glanced at the door, and went back. "Agh. I hate this so much"he said to himself. He knocked.

"Hey bucket head?" But there was no response. He knocked again. "Okay fine, here I come." He said as he opened the door forcefully.

The room looked some what clean, but not too clean. He looked around but there was no sign of Sam. Peter sighed, "Well, I tried.." He trailed off as he looked at the window that was open and looked at the opened backpack that was thrown in the ground. "Of course" he said to himself once again "have to make it dramatic..."

He stuck his head outside the window. He went back inside, as he put on his spideman costume. He climbed the wall, and reached the top of the house. There was no sign of nova. He looked around, until he finally saw a blue light that was headed to a tall building.

He threw his webs all around the city, until he finally reached the building where he had seen the blue light. He landed, and looked around. And saw nova sitting at the edge of the building. spiderman sighed "dramatic movement here I come.." spiderman started to walk on his tippy toes trying to scare him.

"oh save it Parker." Nova said not even looking back.

spiderman stopped at mid way, and looked confused.

"how did you-"

"sitting at the edge of a building here, he pointed out, I saw your webs everywhere." He said in a dry voice.

"oh..right I knew that..." he said embarrassed.

"so..." spiderman said casually. Nova sighed.

"okay listen, this is probably the last thing on earth I would ever do... And I hate it more than you hate me.."

"doubt it." nova whispered.

"but, being the team handsome, smart leader that I am...I kinda have too," he paused as he was waiting for nova to start complaining about the leader word he used. But there was nothing.

"okay! Did you seriously not just hear me? I even said handsome!" Nova kept looking away, with his back to him.

"Seriously, dude...what's wrong." He said as he waited for an answer.

Nova sighed, he frowned. "It's..it's complicated.." He said.

"Well good thing am smart.." Said spiderman crossing his arms,as he waited.

Nova looked down at the street, and he sighed.

"You know that...'dude' from last night?" He said as his fist started to shake, but he tried to hide them.

"yea..?" Said spiderman. Nova sighed again, he turned his head to the left, as the sunset was about to begin. "Well...he..." he was stopped when he heard a blasting sound from behind him.

He quickly turned around, only to be blocked by a huge cloud of dust. He coughed, when he saw a shadow of spiderman in the ground. "Webs!" He said as he flew to where he was. "Webs you alr-" he was cut off when he heard a deeper voice talked. Nova froze.

He stood up quickly, posing in a fighting position,as he knew who it was. Out of the cloud of dust, a shadow came out. Nova's fist started to shake. "C'mon bro, when are you going to stop doing that.. It's lame." Zack said crossing his arms.

"When you are dead." Nova spat. Zack smiled "ouch.." He said "getting a little passionate about me, don't you think?"

Nova growled. "You don't have to hurt my friends, to get my attention." nova said, fist closed.

"I know. But it's pretty fun." Zack said looking to where spiderman was. Nova kept his eyes on him. "Tell me something...Sam." He said. Nova frowned. "Do your...friends know that we are-"

"were" nova corrected him. Zack smiled shacking his head "excuse me. 'were' brothers?" He finished. Nova kept a serious face, as his eyes were locked on him. "guess that's a no." He said with a raised eyebrow.

He started to walk, nova started to fly. Zack smirked. "I see your still scared of me." He said looking up at nova. He looked at the ground and smiled as he remembered a memory. "Almost as scared as that time, back in the river..." he said smiling up at nova. Nova growled and started to go directly at him.

And with that the fight of the two brothers began.


	4. Chapter 4

Zack looked up, and got ready for impact. They both fell to the ground, making a crater hole in the ground.

"Actually..." Nova said as he was getting up, brushing the dust off his suit. "I really doubt you could see my face... With the helmet and all that.." He said as he started to fly and crossed his arms.

Zack smirked as he got up. "Well look who is coming alive..." He said looking up at nova. "Yea, and look who is not so going to look alive." Nova said as he blasted a beam of energy, sending zack to the air and was thrown to the building across.

Nova smirked, and was about to fly over, when he heard a voice coming from below. He looked down, and sighed as he saw spiderman running below him.

"Not now webs" he said as he started to fly over the building across. When he was stopped by something that pulled him down to the ground.

"Agh." he said as his eyes followed the string around his foot, ending next to spiderman. He looked up, and made a confused face.

"What was that for..?!" He said getting up and glancing at the building across.

spiderman looked furious under his mask.

"Oh, I don't know...maybe just the fact that YOU NEVER TOLD US YOU HAD A BROTHER!" He said screaming. "AND AN EVIL ONE!" He finished.

Nova sighed. "I never told you guys because one: None of your business. two: none of your business! And three: He is not my brother. Not anymore anyways.." He said looking annoyed.

"You could of at least mentioned it!" Spiderman said.

"Okay. We are not in Dr. Phil..." Nova said crossing his arms. But was thrown in the ground when a beam of energy hit him in his back. Spiderman winced as he saw him land on the ground. He looked up and saw nova's brother flying in the air, his face showing anger.

"Well, we haven't exactly meet, but am spiderman. Your friendly neighborhood spiderman." He finished his hands in his waist. Zach frowned.

"You name yourself...spider and man?" He said, in a tone that made it sound pathetic.

" Well, when you say it like that..." he was cut of by a beam that hit him. Sending him in the air.

Nova got up and flew directly at Zach, when he was stopped by his hand on his neck. Nova gasped. Zack smiled, and started to fly with Nova in his hand. He stopped in front of a building and slammed Nova into the wall.

"I know your not smart...at all." Zack said still holding Nova against the wall.

"But have you even wonder or maybe even thought, of why I am here?" Zach said staring at him with a suspicious look in his eyes. Nova coughed, not able to talk. "Yea, didn't think so. But since you don't know, it looks like you are going to have to find out by yourself." He said as he let Nova go, and was gone.

Nova was falling to the ground, when he caught himself. He rubbed his neck, and was looking around. He looked at the ground, wondering 'what is he really here for'? When someone cut his thinking.

"Hei, bucket head!" spiderman said waving at him. Nova looked down, and started to head towards the ground. "What?" He said crossing his arms. Spiderman looked down at his watch.

"Well,we are late for school.." He said scraching the back of his head.

Nova sighed disappointedly, and leaned his head on his neck looking at the sky."What Time is it?" he said.

"10:45" He said tiredly. " Well, better start thinking about how your are going to explain this to the others." Spiderman said as he got ready to throw a web to a building, when Nova flew in front of him.

"Woah woah woah woaaah..." he said puting his hands on his chest. "We can't tell the others!" He said nervously. Spiderman frowned, and took his hands off his chest "Yes, we do." He said as he passed Nova and was ready to go. "Wait." Nova said. Spiderman stopped but did not turn. "Dude, seriously. Please, don't tell the other or fury or anyone." Nova said begging.

spiderman shook his head, and turned around. "Wh-" he started to say as Nova cut him of. "Please. C' mon when do I ever say please?" He said. Spiderman made a thinking face, and frowned. "Exactly.." Said nova crossing his arms, Spiderman sighed. "Fine. But just this once bucket head.." He said as he threw his web and was gone. Nova smiled, and started to fly.

_School_

"Sam, hurry up!" Said Peter as he was waiting for him to change behind the school.

"I am going!" sam said complaining.

"Yea you said that 10 minutes ago!" Peter said as he looked around. "Just hurry up, I don't want to be more late than we already are"

Sam came putting his helmet on his book-bag. "Done." He said.

"about time.." Peter said as they started to walk in front of the school.

They glanced at each other as they were in front of the school doors. Sam nodded, Peter looked at the door handle for a minute. And he opened the door.

The hallways were empty and quiet, as all the sound you could hear was their footsteps Until the bell rang. Sam froze, and dragged Peter slamming him into the wall.

"What tha-" he said as he grabbed his head.

"shhh!" Sam said looking at the hallway from besides the lockers.

"Dude! What wa-" "Shhh!" Sam said again, placing his finger in his mouth and pointed at the hallway. Peter frowned, Sam sighed and grabbed his head making him turn it towards the hallway. Peter looked around, seeing nothing wrong until he saw the others walking.

"Oh.." He said returning to where he was. "Yea" sam said.

"Remember Parker, not a word.." He said glaring at him. Peter sighed, until he looked up confused.

"Wait! Where's Danny?!" He said looking at Sam in surprise.

"What? Sam said confused, until he realized what he meant and turned around look for Danny.

"We need to get o-" Sam was cut of when he saw Danny standing in front of them. They both froze.

"Hey, where have you guys been? You missed like 2 periods!" He said as he saw they were still in shock. "Um.. Hello..?"

"Oh..umm..we..were um" Peter stuttered. Sam put his hand on his face, as he saw the others walking towards them.

Now, they both needed to come up with an excuse.

**Thank you for all the reviews Everyone! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Where have you two been?" Luke said giving them a look.

"You have missed like 2periods!" Ava said trying not tcuss cream in the hallway.

Sam put his hands in the air and sighed.

"Relax guys, we where just coming to school...when we saw this robber getting away...and we had to go get him..yea,that's what happened."

Ava raised an eyebrow " A bad guys...?" Sam nodded. "Well, why didnt you guys call us?" She said as she looked at Peter, he was looking away the whole conversation. She squinted her eyes at him. "Okay fine don't tell us. But we'll be watching...both of you." She said as she stared at both of them, the others shook their head, and walked away.

"fuiufff...that was close.." Sam said, looking to Peter who was still looking away.

"dude, C'mon that was good.." Sam said smiling. Peter frowned.

"Do you really don't care that you- he sighed. We are lying to our team?" He said in a confused tone, And he started to walk away. "see you in englisg class " he said as waved sam in the hallway. Sam was turning to the other side of the hallway, when he was punched in the stomach, knocking the air off him and making him collapse.

He was in the floor holding his stomach and coughing. He got up, holding his stomach, and sighed as he saw Zach smiling.

"What are you doing here?!" He said.

" Isn't obvious...? I am here for school.." He said smirking looking at him.

Sam froze. He smiled and started to walk away, "see you at lunch." Zach said as Sam was still frozen.

**English class**

peter was stitting in his seat getting his book out of his book bag when he saw Sam running to his seat. He came next to the guys who was sitting next to peter.

"dude switch places with me!" He said looking at the door for the teacher. "But w-" the guy started to say. "here, Just do it!" Sam said impatiently, as he gave him something. The guys look down at his desk, only to find a penny, and ten cents. The guy Frowned, and was about to speak when Sam carried him to where his seat was. "Thanks dude." The guy looked so confused, that he carried on.

"whats wrong with you?" Peter said confused

"We have a huge, huge problem!" Sam said biting his lips. Peter stared at him, "what is it?" Sam looked both ways. "Zack. He is here."

peter froze. "What? How?" He said confused. Sam shook his head. "The worst part is, that I think he is going to make us wanna die in this school..." He said as Peter stared at him.

The bell rang. Time for lunch.

Sam was looking everywhere, trying not to look suspicious. He saw Peter walking towards him, "any signs of eagle?" Peter said as he was looking around. Sam frowned "eagle? Really?" Peter shrugged. "You are really bad at this.." Sam said as he started to walk to the cafeteria.

They were almost at the table with the others, and glanced at each other as there was no sign of 'eagle'. They both sat down, looking suspicious. "How was that test?" Said Luke to Danny. he sighed, "hard but I think I did good." The three stared at Peter and Sam, but started to talk like they usually did.

Peter and Sam relaxed, as there was no sign of him.

"Ugh, this lunch keeps getting worst by the day..." Said Sam as he played with it.

"tell me about it.." Luke said looking at his.

"oh, remember that time when I threw Peter my chicken leg and he started to puke everywhere... Priceless" Sam said laughing to himself.

"okay it was only because you threw the chicken right in my mouth!" He said

"I know! That was the best part!" Sam said laughing. Peter frowned.

"well...remember that time when I put a rabbit inside Sam closet?" Sam looked at him.

"Oh yea...and he started to run around the house.." Luke said

"and screaming like a girl.." Ava added. Sam sighed, "alright, you win webs... " he said in an annoyed tone. They all laughed, until Sam and the other heard something across the cafeteria. "Sam!" Zack said. Sam was frozen. Zack was holding his plate, looking at the others. "Sam I was looking for you. You said you were going to Show me the school." He said.

Sam frowned And glanced at the others. "Umm...no I dint...I don't even know you.." Sam said trying to sound convincing.

"who 's your friend Sam..?" Luke said looking zack. Sam turned to Luke frowning. "I um, don-" "I am zack. I am a very, very old friend of Sam's...almost grew up together.." Sam looked at him with an angry look. "oh hey zack." Luke said. "This is Ava, Danny, and Peter." "Nice to meet you." He said politely. There was an awkward moment, when it was all quiet. "Well, it was nice to meet you all." Zack said as he starte to walk away.

Ava frowned as she saw Sam stabbing his chicken. "Sam!" He looked up at her and she was pointing at zack. He shrugged. She sighed.

"Hey zack, wanna sit with us?" said Ava

"what!" Said Sam and peter looking at Ava.

"oh um, sure" he said. He was about to sit next to Sam, but was waiting for him to scoot over as there was an empty space being cover by Peter and Sam. Luke sighed and got up, "here sit here" he said and he went to sit next to Sam and Peter.

"Thanks" zack said.

"so..you two know each other?" Ava said looking at Sam and zack.

Sam's body was suddenly tensed. Luke looked at Sam, and back at zack.

"Well, yea kinda." Zack said as he glanced at Sam. "Wanna know how?" He said looking at his food.

"um sure.." The others said.

Zach smiled a little, glancing at Sam who was shaking his head a little. He smirked and began to talk.


	6. Chapter 6

"Agh! I hate all this sooo much" Sam said as he and Peter were heading to geometry.

"Sam, I know you hate school and all, but C'mon we a only have one more period." Peter said trying to sound optimistic.

Sam glanced at Peter and shook his head. "Yeah, easy for you to say, you don't even study and you get like 200's" he said frustrated.

"Okay first of all, you cant get 200's..and Well, maybe if you would study you-" Peter was cut off when they both saw Zack in one of the students desk In the geometry class.

"Great. School is getting so much better." Sam said as they both sat at the end of the room.

"This class is pain as it is ,now with...him here it's going to be worst" Sam whispered and drop his head on his desk.

"okay class today we are going to be working with triangles! It's a good one. So why don't we all find partners and work on pg 341 due all the evens" the teacher finished and sat back in her seat.

Sam put his head up, "let's get this over with.." He both joined their desk together and Peter opened his book.

"okay, well you are going to help me do some, cuz I am not doing all the work.." Peter said. Sam sighed.

"I am guessing, being with Sam is like not having a partner at all..." Zack said as he was standing in front of the two. Sam ignored him and kept looking at the book, like if he was reading Chinese, But still pretended to know what he was doing.

"Well look who doesn't have a partner..." Sam said,Not looking at him flipping through the pages. "Sorry, nerd taken." He said in a dry voice. "Heey! Iam right here!" Said Peter. "So..why dont you go somewhere else?" Sam said. Zack noded "How about you make me?" He said looking over Sam. Sam looked With with an annoyed look.

"What? I am sure you've heard that before...since your so...good at picking up fights." He teased. Sam quickly stood up, in front of Zack, Who took a small step back not expecting it.

When Sam was pulled down. It was Pete. "Are you serious? It takes you nothing to be in a fight does it?...no wonder you got expelled from like 29 schools!" He whispered low.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Its 12..not 29!" He said, then looked at Zack. "Agh. Whatever." Peter said as he stood up.

"Look..Zack, I know you don't like Sam, I guess. But whatever you want just do it after school, Where there are no innocent people in danger..." He finished.

Zack smirked. "Ha! Innocent people... Sounds more like a 'disadvantage' problem to me. Let me guess...you have to keep your identities a secret?!" peter looked at him with no answer, sam sighed frustrated and started to shake his leg under the desk. Zack shook his head smiling looking at the floor. "Nice to know you have a babysitter, Sam." He said as he looked at Peter then at Sam.

"Is there a problem back there?" The teacher asked. Zack smirked at Sam, then turned To the teacher. "No meam" he said. As the bell rang. Sam quickly got up and walked out of the classroom. "Yea, thanks...I'll just catch up to you!" Peter said in the hallway next to Sam who was walking straight out the doors of the school.

"He is an idiot! I hate him soo much!" He said with his fist closed. "You should of just let me punched him!" He barked at Peter As he opened the doors. "Umm..Yea..cuz that would of totally not get you a detention!" Peter said sarcastically as he was right behind him walking in the street.

"Don't you remember what Coulson said?" Sam made a confused face, Peter sighed. "Of course you don't. He said he didn't want any more problems in school, he mainly meant _You_." "So what? Iam supposed to just sit there and let me insult me? Him!?"he said annoyed. "Well yes. But, you would obviously never do that...so just ignore him."

"I can't just _ignore_ him... He is right in my face! And he'll think I am weak..."Sam said. Peter sighed. "Sam you can't just fight every time." He said reminding him. Sam sighed. They were still walking when the other joined them. "Thanks for waiting guys.." Ava sarcastically. "You guys could of waited for us.." Luke said.

"oh umm...yea Parker had to go to the bathroom." Sam said Crossing his arms. Peter quickly turned to sam. "okay no I-" when sam elbowed frowned. "Yea, totally. You know me..and my bladder." He said under his breath. They frowned. "Soo, you have to go to the bathroom, and you (pointing at Sam) come with him?" Ava said raising an eyebrow. They both looked at each other.

"Hey! last one to the house cleans the toilet!" Luke said as he started to run, they were a block away from the house. Danny followed behind him. Ava scowled at the two. "I know you are hiding something..." She said as she stared at them and she started to sighed and they both started to run.

They got to the house. Peter and Sam where the only ones missing, the rest were already inside the house. Sam was winning, and he slowly started to slow down. Peter passed him. "Ha! See ya!" He got inside the house. "Well...Sam it is." Said Luke watching tv. Peter frowned and looked back, but he didn't see Sam. He stepped outside the porch. He heard a noise coming from besides the house, he looked steeping down the stairs.

Only to find nova all dress up. "what you doin?" He said casually. Nova quickly turned around surprised. "Umm...I ..just going for.. Just flying around.." He said struggling. Peter sighed. "Please tell me you are not going to do what I think your gonna do.." He said.

Nova smiled a little. "Are you serious?!" Peter said yelling. "Shh!" Nova whispered pointing at the house. "You really have no brain!" peter murmured. Nova rolled his eyes. "Well be back soon.." He said getting surrounded by a blue light.

Peter shook his head "you are soo gonna get killed." He said choosing his arms. Nova smirked and flew away. "Cover for me!" He said in the air. Peter whined. "Of course.." He murmured to himself.

As nova was gone looking for Zack.

**_TO BE CONTINUED. _**

SORRY FOR TAKING TO LONG. BUT HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

THANK YOU! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Nova was flying around the city, knowing that zack would probably find him first. "You have to be here somewhere..." He murmured to himself. After hours had passed, there was still no sign of zack. Nova landed on top of a building, as he looked down.

His communicator beeped, he frowned and looked down at his wrist. "Webs? What now?" Spiderman started to talk. "Just..any sign of eagle?" Nova shook his head, as he heard him say 'eagle'. "No..? Why?" "Oh just wondering...and it's about to be dinner- man they are asking me all this question of where are you! Specialy Ava!"

"so..C'mon she is just Ava?" "I know that! But she know I am lying! I can see she is to buying anything Iam saying!" He said panicking. Nova sighed.

"Well...it depends on what you told her..what _did_ you tell her?" He said confused.

Ooo-**flashback**-ooO

Peter was in the couch eating chips while watching tv, when Ava came in waslowly and sat in the chair close to the tv. Peter continued eating, he looked at Ava and caught her staring at him. She quickly looked away towards the tv, making Peter suspicious. He looked at the tv, and saw her staring at him again.

"What!" He said. Ava looked up trying to look oblivious. "What..." She said confused. "Well,your staring at me..." Peter said uncomfortable. "No I am not." She said firm. He sighed. And continued eating and Ava got a book out on her lap. "So, where's Sam?" She asked flipping the page on the book. Peter's body tensed. "I dunno.." He said with his mouth full of chips. As he continued eating nervously.

Ava raised and eyebrow "Right.." She whispered. "I mean why would I know..?" He said confused. "I don't know, maybe because you two have been acting even stranger than usual.." She said looking at her book.* _I better say something to keep her from questioning_*Peter thought. "Alright, he said something about his aunt.." Peter said not looking at her.

Ava frowned and straight up "Aunt?" She repeated. Peter noded. "She is kinda not a very good...example..she has been into..um..drugs...and stuff like that.. So..fury doesn't like it." He said sounding in relief as he stopped talking, he started to sweat. He glimpsed at Ava hoping she wouldn't notice it. But he saw her staring at the floor, lost in thought.

"I..didnt know, Sam still had family.."she whispered to herself. Peter stared at the tv. "I have To...go do um homework." She said as she stood up and walked up the stairs. Peter looked until she was gone, and reclined in the couch in relief.

Ooo-present-ooO

"Oh I..um..I might of told her that you secretly went to see you aunt that fury didn't let you because she used to be on drugs and other minor stuff.."

"You what?!"he exclaimed.

"I know,I know, the whole drug thing was..a little too much..but that was the first think-"

"Why would you say that?!" He said in a loud voice.

"Yea,Drugs..I know bu-" spiderman started to say.

"Not that idiot! I mean my aunt!"

"Oh..well would you preferred me to use your brother!" He said annoyed.

He sighed. "No. I mean I don't have an aunt!"

There was a pause. "You..don't? Oh..that would explain her face..." He whispered.

"Agh..great..now she knows you're totally lying..we are screwed." Nova said.

"Well how am I supossed to know-..wait!"he said excitedly.

"What..?" Nova said.

"She doesn't know that..." He said.

"knows what?"

He sighed. "That _you_ don't have an aunt!"

"Yea, but that's kinda why we were staying in the helicarrier...because we have no family."nova said. "Iam pretty sure she is gonna figure it out!"

"You don't know that, she might believe it. I mean, she can't know your life.."

"Dude, it's Ava we are talking about here.."

"Yea..?"

"If she knows there's something wrong, which she does! She is gonna go to the bottom of it.." He sighed. "Well I have to go.." He said as he turned off his communicator.

Peter sighed. "Great.." He whispered.

Nova sighed and looked around, but he decided to give up. "I'll find you.." He said to himself. As he flew back to the house.

He came inside the house, and started to walk tiredly to the couch. When he heard a voice making him stop mid way.

"Hey Sam?"

He sighed. "Yea.." He said tiredly

"You joining us?" Luke said from the kitchen.

He walked towards the kitchen, to find them sitting on the table. Peter quickly making eye contact with him, he could tell he was nervous.

"Yea..sure" He said as he sat down. they started to eat.

"Ava could you pass me the gravy?" Sam said. She glanced at him, waited for a minute and then hand him the gravy. He frowned.

"So.." Peter said Trying to sound casually.

They all looked at him. "Oh.I..um don't know, it was just getting awkward." He said as he looked at his plate.

"So Sam, I dint know you had an aunt." Ava said as she served herself food in her plate.

Sam tensed. "Ahh..yea.." he said as he started eating.

"you have an aunt?" Danny asked surprised and Luke nodded. "Yea man, I thought fury said you..um..were like us..you know..." Luke said.

"Um..yea. I guess he didn't count her.." He said.

"huh, that's strange. That doesn't sound like something fury would do.." Danny said confused. "Yea, that's true." Luke said.

"Ah..yea..she is not really a good example..." He said as he made eye contact with Peter. But quickly turned his eyes at his food. Ava frowned.

"So why wou-" she was interrupted by the door bell. A smile crossed her face as she quickly stood up trying to look casual. "I got it." She said.

"Who would come to our house at this time?" asked Peter looking at the clock. Sam shrugged and continued eating.

"Didn't she tell you?" Said Luke. "She invited zack for dinner. You know that kid at the cafeteria the other day? Oh wait, Sam you know who he is right?"

Peter's eyes widen. Sam froze and quickly look at Peter who was as shock as he was. As they saw Ava coming down the hall with Zack.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey guys, you all know Zack, obviously. Pete I hope you don't mind...I thought it would be okay with you..to invite him for dinner.." She said with a little blush at the end.

Peter blinked multiple times, his mouth was almost open. Until he felt a stump on his foot. _Sam_ he tought. He took a small glance at Sam, who was shaking his head in a very unnoticeable way with eyes widened.

"Pete?" Ava asked surprised that it took him so long to answer. Peter quickly looked at her. "Oh sorry, um..yea..thats ...cool with me...come join us...zack..." He said awkwardly.

Zach smiled and walked to the table with Ava, he waited until Ava sat down and he sat next to her, on his left side Luke was sitting. Sam stared at Peter who was eating and twitched when he saw him staring.

Peter looked at Ava to make sure she wasn't looking, and he shrugged. "What was I supposed to say?" He whispered only loud enough for Sam to hear. Sam shook his head, he looked at Zack and back at his plate. He started to tap his finger in the table, with frustration.

"Hey what you did in English, was awesome.." Luke said. Peter and Sam both looked up. "You guys have English together?" Peter asked mainly to Luke. "Yea, this kid is crazy" Luke said putting his hand over zack s shoulder.

Zack smiled, "well, I try.." He said Cockily. Sam rolled his eyes, and was shaking his leg. "So, what brings you here..?" Sam asked looking at zack. He looked down and smiled a little. He was about to speak when Ava did. "I invited him."she said firm, she quickly blushed and added "And..he is also good in chemistry, sooo..he is helping me for the test.." she said looking down at her plate.

They all except for Zack froze. "_You_ need help?" Peter said shocked. She glanced at Peter, widening her eyes. "Okay, there is no way you need help. You just got like a 99 on the last exam..!" He said pointing out. Ava shook her head, and her face was red.

"So everyone finish eating?" Asked Danny breaking the awkard moment. Sam nodded with his arms crossed, "yep" Luke said. "Yea me too."Peter said.

They all started to clean the the table, and walked to the living room. They all sat down, except for Sam who looked like he was looking for something. Sam went to the kitchen while the others were still sitting. He looked around the kitchen, and smirked when he saw the trash bags next to the trash can.

"Like everyday.." Sam heard Luke say when he walked in the room. Peter frowned when he saw him with multiple trash bags. Sam nodded. "Hey wanna help me with the trash?" He said looking at Zack who was laughing about something Danny had said. Ava frowned laughing. "Um, since when do you take the trash out?" She said laughing.

The room got quiet."Since the trash need to be thrown away" He responded. "You coming?" He asked at Zack. "Man c'mon he is the guesst, guesst don't do the chores.." Said Luke. "Here I'll help.." He offered. "No it's fine, I'll do it." Zack said standing up and grabbing two bags.

"But, your the guesst!" Said Ava scowling at Sam. "It's okay, seriously, it's cool." He said as he gave her a smile. She blushed. Peter looked at Ava and then at Zack, he frowned "Okay then..." Peter said Clapping his hands. Zack smirked at Peter, and went out the door. He closed the door and started to walk behind Sam who was ahead of him.

Beside the house,Sam opened the trash can,he threw the bags. "Nice way of getting me out the house." Zack said as he threw the bags inside the trash can. "Could of-" he started to say when he was pushed to the ground. "What the hell do you think your doing?! Sam asked grabbing him by his shirt.

Zack laughed, and jerked his hands off. "Please," he stood up."this is pathetic..._this_ is why you bring me outside?!" He said Still laughing. He sighed "I have better thing to do, and...someone is waiting for me inside." He finished smirking. Sam frowned and punched him in the jaw. Zack fell back with the impact, he touched his jaw and looked down at his hand. It was red. "Your dead." He said Furious.

He lounged himself towards Sam, who had no time to move. Sam fell to the ground on his back, with Zack on top of him. Zack sat down and grabbed sam's shirt and started to punch him. "No so tough without your suit, huh?!" zack said. Sam, after a couple of punches, pushed him so he could be on top now.

Ooo inside the house ooO

"Run, run!" Luke said, watching the tv. Ava was in the bathroom, Danny was in the couch And Peter was in a chair. He stood up when he heard a noise coming from outside. He looked at Luke who was still in front of the tv, and Danny still in the couch. He looked at the door, then back at them. "be right back." He said as he went upstairs. He started to walk when he passed the bathroom, then started to sprint to his room.

He quickly opened the window and stuck his head out. He froze as he saw Sam and Zack both rolling in the ground. "Shit" he murmured as he quickly started to climb down his window. He jumped landing in his feet and quickly ran towards the boys fighting. Zack was on top, he grabbed the back of his collar and yanked him.

Zack was yanked off, and he fell across Sam losing his balanced. Peter was standing in the middle of the two boys in the ground. Zack and Sam stood up at the same time, Zack quickly coming to Sam when he was pushed by Peter. "Calm down! Both of you!" He said. As he was holding out his hands to both of their chests.

He looked over at Sam "Dude, seriously? what are you going to say now?" He said as he looked at his bruised face. Sam wiped the blood off his nose, and glanced at Peter Then back at Zack Who was smiling. "I'll make you a deal" he said as he straighten his jacket.

"I won't say anything about..this. _If_, you two do me a favor later on." Peter frowned. Sam kept his eyes on Zack. "And what's that?" Peter asked. Zack smiled "You'll find out...later." Peter sighed, and looked over at Sam. "Okay." He said.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	9. Chapter 9

Zack smiled and started to walk towards the house. He turned around to face Sam "You might wanna clean your face" he said as he smirked.

Sam sighed heavily. "Well that didn't go like I expected..." He said as he twitched his nose and wiped the blood off. Peter turned to Sam "dude, good luck on this one. There's no way you have an explanation for...that" he said pointing to his face.

Sam sighed again, gently padding his lip. He looked down, when he got an idea. "Got it!" Peter shook his head. " Agh. great...What?..." "I'll just pretend that I got beat up!" Peter frowned. "Um...yea you got beat up outside your house, with me standing next to you, and where there are houses full of old people. Yea that makes sense..." He said. As he started to walk towards the window he came out from.

"Well..." Peter frowned and continued walking. "Ohh I know! You go inside to your room, you'll pretend that you're sleeping. The others are downstairs, sooo I'll try to make it look like I was trying to scare you, but you thought I was a robber coming from your window! Boom perfect plan." He said.

"Aghh..I am not even gonna ask, but if they don't buy it, you're telling everything.." "Yea, yea..c'mon go go!" Sam said as he started to push him towards the wall. "Iam going, Iam going"

Peter started to climb the wall he quietly and looked out. "Hey, pull me up." Sam whispered. "What?!" Can't climb walls here.." Peter sighed and pull Sam up, He accidently bumped him into the wall "hey easy, i just got beat up.." sam said patting his shoulder. They were both in the room, sam cracked the door and turns to Pete. "Okay, I'll be in the floor right here." He said standing right next to the window.

"But what if-"

"No what if Parker. Now, you have to make it look like your actually beating me up."

"Yea no kidding, your face is a swollen..." He said laughing at the end. "He sure kicked your butt..." He said crossing his arms.

Sam mocked him Making faces at him. "Just get ready. We also need to make noise..."

"okay just hurry, the others will notice..."

"Okay well just make noise"

"ready?" Peter asked.

Sam took a deep breath. "Let The beat up begin" he said as he laid on the floor.

Peter got ready, he went to turn off the lights. And started to get his hands ready close to sam's face. "Iam going to enjoy this.." He whispered. "Shut up and go!" Sam whispered. "Okay, 3..2..1.."

Ooo downstairs ooO

"Well technically yes, I do like cats..." Ava said to a conversation. Luke was still lost in the TV game. Danny had started to meditate, with his headphones on. "Okay, well see you...maybe tomorrow?" Zack asked. Ava flushed. "Um...I'll text you." Zack nodded. He got up and was already at the door outside. He took a closer step towards Ava, she froze as she saw him. He looked at her, and smiled and started to walk away. "Bye." "Bye"

Ava walked to the couch, smiling. She took a deep breath closing her eyes as she was trying to imagine what was about to happen. But was interrupted by a noise that came upstairs. She frowned. "Pete?" She asked. "Did you hear that?" She asked to Luke. Luke shook his head, still in front of the TV. "What?" He said. "Go! Go!" He was cheering.

Ava shook her head, and started to go up the stairs, she froze midway as she heard loud noises. "peter?" And she quickly started to go up to his room. She opened the door, and turned on the lights. Before the lights went on, Peter was still pretending to punch Sam. When the lights turned on, Peter turned to the door and missed his punch, punching Sam in the nose.

Sam not expecting it, quickly cover his nose with his hands. "Aghhh! Dude!" he wiened almost rolling in the floor with his nose covered. "What are you doing!?" Ava asked still frozen at the door. Peter quickly looked at Sam "Sam?!" He said pretending. "What..what are doing?!" Ava frowned. "I thought he was a rubber coming from my window.." He explained to Ava, waiting to see if she would buy it.

"You what?!"She said confused. "I was sleeping, and I heard something, I turn around and I see someone in my room coming from my window..!" Ava put her hand in her forehead. " Sam, what were you doing...?" She asked. Sam slowly started to get up, and sat down on the bed nose still covered with one hand. "I was just gonna scare him..." He said with his hand starting to drip blood.

"okaayy...well go clean your nose or something.." Ava said. Sam got up and scowled at Peter on his way out. "Sorry.." Peter whispered with an innocent smile. "You two, just...aghh.." She said frustrated And she started to walk downstairs.

Sam had one of his hand covered in toilet paper holding in it to his nose. He saw Ava walking down, and he quickly furiously walked to peters room. "Seriously?!" He said pointing to his nose. "Hey, am sorry,... I missed.." He said with his palms up. "I missed.." Sam mocked him. "Yea well you suck at fighting! I had already been hit there!" "Yea...and who is the one that just got beat up...?" He said making a face.

"None of this is my fault...I am just going along with your 'plans'.." he said turning the page to his comic. Sam stared at Peter. He sighed and walked out.

Sam when to his room tiredly as he could ever be. He looked at his nose, it had stopped bleeding. He sat on his bed, rubbing his neck "this day sucked.." He murmured to himself. He lifted his hand and slowly touched his nose, he winced In pain. He got up and changed, he lifted his shirt and he moved back to see himself in the mirror of the bathroom. His stomach, and part of his back were covered with bruises.

He almost had a black eye, his left side of his lip was swollen and his nose was every color of a bruise. He stood there watching himself, disappointed of how bad his 'fight' had gone. But a small part of that disappointment was a side of sam that no one has seen before. he was disappointed of how indifferent Zack was when he was beating him up, or of how would he had kill him if Peter didn't get in the way?

His thoughts got interrupted when he heard a knock on his door. He quickly put his shirt on, and opened the door. "Hey, you okay?" Asked Ava. Sam nodded "yea, I m fine.." she took a quick glance at his nose. "I know it looks bad...but it doesn't hurt that bad.." He said Trying to sound strong. She raised an eyebrow "so it wouldn't hurt if I do this..?" She said as she tried to reach for it but Sam quickly backed away. She snorted "night" she said as she started to walk to her room.

Sam rolled his eyes and looked outside to the hallway "ha ha very funny.."

He closed his door and went to the bed. He laid there with his eyes open, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes and started to sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **


	10. Chapter 10

"_I can't believe we have this...this porwers!"_

_"I know right! Now we can actually ding dong ditch!"_

_"huh, I never thought about that. But yea we need to do it!"_

_"you know, I am glad-"_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::_

Sam opened his eyes. He started to sit up in his bed, his feet touching the floor, he sighed and yawn as he stretched. He paused for a moment as he remeber his dream, he shook his head and rubbed his face. When he let out a screamed of pain, as he touched his nose. "Aghh!"he yelled as he started to get up quickly to look at the mirror.

He walked to the mirror, and closed his eyes as he stood in front. He slowly carefully started to open them and he saw his face. "great...Just great.." He murmured. He turned his head over his shoulder, to hear the others down stairs. He sighed. And started to walk out his room.

:::::Downstairs:::::

They were all sitting in the table, watching the TV."Morning sleeping beaut-...ty?"Ava trailed off as she saw his nose. "Maybe not so beauty..." Peter added. "Whoa...what happened to you?" Luke said confused. Sam rolled his eyes, annoyed,grabbed a pancake and stuffed it in his mouth and sat down.

"I umm, might off thought that he was a robber coming through my window..." Peter said rubbing his neck. Danny stared at him confused. "Well, were you gonna beat him to death or somethin?" Luke said as he stared up and down sam's face. Sam took a big bite of his pancake, trying to ignore them. But he quickly frowned and touched his nose as he was moving his mouth too much.

"Good luck with fury, he is going to think you two had a fight and you're trying to cover it up.." Ava said reading a book And eating at the same time. Peter frowned, Sam looked at Ava and looked down at the table as he thought about what she said. "I must say, I Can't disagree with that..." Danny said. "By the way, he said he wanted us to have a meeting before school..he said it would take less than 10min.." Danny said.

"Well, we are saying the truth...so there is no reason for him not to believe us..right Sam?" peter said with an innocent smile. Sam frowning looking at his face said "Ugh...right, totally." The others stared but continued eating.

&&&&&Helicarrier&&&&&

They were all sitting in the metting table, all suited up. Before fury came in, another agent opened the door and told them there was no need for the suits. So they could all change and take less time for school.

After they changed, they came back into the room. "He is gonna see your nose..." Luke said crossing his arms. Sam sat up in his chair. "Maybe he wont notice.." He said confident. "Are you kidding? Your nose is the color of a grape, and the size of a lemon.." Peter said holding his laugh. "Well you-" Sam started to say when fury came in.

"Morning, everyone. Sorry, for this late notice meeting. But, it was important. From now on-" he stopped as he saw sam's nose. Sam shrugged "long story.." He said. Fury shook his head "this is exactly my point of this meeting..." he sighed.

"I know you five are heroes, but you're also students. There's no excuse for not doing homework, because of fighting late. Or failing a test, not showing to class, being late to class, or better yet creating fights." he said as he looked over at Sam, who was staring at the table until he saw him.

"What..?" He said innocently. "I haven't been in detention for 4weeks now.." He said with palms up. Fury frowned. "What about your nose Then?" He asked crossing his arms. The team tensed. "Oh this?" He said pointing to his nose. "I..umm..I was claiming through his window, I was going to scare him..but,it dint work.." He said embarrass. Fury lift an eyebrow and turned to Peter. "Yea, my bad.." He said.

"Okay well go to class." He said. They started to get get up and were exiting the room, when fury called out. "Sam, Peter may I speak to both of you?" He said with his arms crossed. They both turned around slowly. "Yes..?" Peter said. They both stood in front of fury. He looked at both of them for a moment and started to speak.

"You know, that is the worst lie I have ever heard..." He said firmly. "So, what _did_ happen? The truth."

Sam sighed and looked over at Peter who was almost sweating. "Um, it's...it's pretty interesting, actually." Sam said rubbing his neck. Fury nodded. "It's, my...umm, my brother." He said looking away. Fury frowned. "I am sorry. Did you just say your...your brother?"He asked confused.

Sam nodded. "What- But how- that's impossible, we have your files and they all say you didn't-" he trailed off, as he kept on thinking. Sam looked at the ground. "He doesn't live here, he came from my planet. I don't know what he wants or why he's here. But, we- lets just say I don't consider him as _my_ brother.." He said putting his hands in his pockets, looking all nonchalance.

"So, he gave you that bruised nose, am guessing.."fury said, Sam nodded. "The team doesn't know.." Peter said. "It's kinda of a secret." " You two haven't told your teammates? What kinda team is that? Keeping secrets from each other?" Fury said mad.

Sam and Peter looked to the side. "You two better figure this out. Go now, go to school." He finished. They nodded and started to exit. "And Sam," fury said right before he exit. Sam turned around over his shoulder holding the door. "He's your responsibility. SHILD won't interfere without _your_ authority. But if things get out of hand, I _will_ step in, you understand?" Sam looked down, then looked at fury and nodded.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

NEXT CHAPTER: THE REASON OF WHY ZACK CAME BACK WILL BE REVEALED!

thank you, plz follow/fav/ and review! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning they were all getting ready for school, all except for Sam who was still sleeping. "Sam you better hurry up!" Said Ava from downstairs. Sam slowly opened his eyes, trying to keep them open.

He sat up in his bed, remembering not to touch his nose this time. Even though it was getting better. He yawn, and looked at the clock to see it was 8:15am. When they usually leave at 8:20am, he sighed. He started to hear loud footsteps coming from the stairs.

Peter without knockinig opened the door. He looked at Sam and saw he was still in pajamas and shook his head. "Dude, did you not listen to fury yesterday?" "Ugh, have you heard of knocking?" He answered back. "Whatever. See you at school.." He said as he closed the door.

Sam closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. He walked to the bathroom, and splashed water on his face. He changed and jumped through the stairs and walked into the kitchen still catching his breath."Okay, I'm here..." But there was no one in the kitchen. "Huh, they did left.." Sam said with a disappointed face. "Oh well, gotta get my breakfast.." He said as he started to open the fridge.

After he finished, he grabbed his book bag and started to walk out. Still eating his granola bar, while sprinting Sam headed to school. He was half way there, when he felt the feeling of somone watching him, close to the middle of the park,He stopped and squinted his eyes as he started at the people in the park.

He looked left to right, when he stopped his gaze as he saw zack standing with his arms crossed smiling. Sam frowned, and started to walk towards him. "So you found me.." He zack murmured to himself. "What are you doing here?" sam said With a dry voice. Zack smirked. "Isn't that what you want? To know Why I came here?" He said. Sam frowned.

"Well...what is it?" Sam said impatiently. Zack stared for a moment "I came for power, _our_ power." He said firm. Sam sighed "whatever, I'll find out later on.." He said as he started to walk away. "That's why I came here, I came for _you_, Sam."

Oooooooooo/School/oooooooo

"Where's Sam?" Danny asked Peter. He shrugged "probably skipping school.." "Did he really not listen to fury?!" Ava asked. "I know, that's what I told him..." Peter added. Ava sighed. "Whatever.." She said as she started to look around the cafeteria. Peter notice how she was turning her head everywhere. "Looking for someone?" Luke asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ava blushed. "Oh what? No..just looking for the..trash can." She struggled. "right.." He said. Peter frowned, and looked down with a thinking face as he realized he hadn't seen Zack in english class. His eyes widened. "Oh, umm, is that essay for biology do today?!" He asked. Ava nodded. "Oh man, I left mine in my desk!" Ava shook her head " well, its 60%of your grade.." She said.

"Think I can make it?" Luke and Danny frowned. "You mean skip school?"Luke said with his arms crossed in the table. "Hello? 'Thwip thwip'" he said as he made his hands in the shape of when he throws webs. "You only have 15 min, till lunch ends.." Ava said. "I'll make it!" He said as he started to run. They all shook their heads. As he was gone.

Peter quickly went behind the school, and changed into his spiderman suit. "I can't believe Iam doing this..." He murmured to himself. As he started to go. He arrived at the house and went inside through the back door. "Sam?" He said as he waited for an answer. "Of course.." He said as he closed the door and stepped outside. "Where is he...ohh! Our watches!" he said as he looked down to his watch and clicked on the GPS. "The park?" He said confused. "Okay, lets go to the park..." He said as he started to go towards the park.

He landed on a tree as he looked through the people. "I don't see-" he said as he saw Sam and zack talking one in front of the other where ther wasn't a lot of people. He frowned."they...are not fighting?" He said to himself surprised. He slowly came closer through the top of the trees. He got close enough to where he could hear their conversation.

/$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$/

Sam stopped midway and turned around confused. "What are you talking about?" Zack gave him a suspicious look. "You don't know do you?" Sam looked both ways "know what?" Zack smirked "Do you know why we were separated in the first place?" Sam frowned Not knowing where he was going With that.

"Because we are stronger together, Sam. The closer we are, the greater power we get. We can be almost unstoppable, both of us. Together, like brothers, like old times."

"Hold on.." Sam said putting his hand on his forehead, confused. "So, you're telling me that we are stronger together? But yet.. you tried to kill me?"

"_Did_ I kill you?" Zack replied. Sam stared annoyed. "Look, all you- All _we_ need to do is just put our helmets together. And it will all be like old times, you and me like true brothers. Don't you miss that? How we used to talk. do thing together?"

Sam looked down, and quickly looked up with an effort to put a strong face. "Because I know I do." Sam shook his head smirking. "Wow. I must say, good acting. But, you could of done better." He said as he started to walk back again.

"Dont you wanna have more power? To finally discover _all_ of your powers?" Sam stopped again annoyed, not turning around. "Sam, please. Think about it, why else do you think you're here on earth? Lets just...start over." Sam turned his head over his shoulder.

Spiderman froze, not knowing what Sam was going to do. Sam turned around and stared at Zack. "I know you just want the power, Zack." Zack shook his head "C'mon Sam, we'll put our helmets together, and that's it. We are more powerful, and...I'll leave you alone." He offered. Sam looked down and grabbed his book bag and put it on floor.

Sam sighed. And got his helmet out in his hands. Zack nodded as he had his helmet in his hands as well. "But-" Zack said looking at the helmets. "There's no going back." He said. Sam looked down. "Okay, let's just get this over with already." He said annoyed. They both started to walk with their helmets in their chests. When spiderman jumped down, making both of the stop.

"What do you think you're doing!" He asked to Sam as he started to walk towards him. Zack sighed. "Dude, he seriously need to back off.." Zack said annoyed. Sam frowned "what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Were you seriously going to do it?!" He asked.

Sam scoffed "Were?" He pointed out Confused.

"I can't believe you! I know you're an idiot, but I never thought you were this stupid!"

Sam frowned mad. "This is none of your business! So back off!"

"_You_ made it my business! _You_ brought me into all of this crap." He said as he looked at Zack. "Do you even believe what he is saying?!"

There was no response. "Well...I- I can't know if I don't try!" Sam said defensively.

Spiderman shook his head and tried to calm down "Sam you don't what will happen to you, what if-"

"There you go again! With your stupid 'what if'!" He said annoyed. "That's your problem. I'm done trying to figure out my powers, I just want to be done. To be done with all the figuring out and waiting." He sighed. And started to walk towards Zack. "Sam don't!" Spiderman yelled. But it was to late.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for taking too long, but here it is...**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo**

Sorry for taking too long, but here it is...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo

"Mr. Alexander..."  
Sam opened his eyes, blinking multiple times. He started to look up at his surroundings. He frowned. He saw Peter writing to his left side looking at him and tilted his head slightly like if he was pointing at something. Sam looked to his right hand and saw Danny flipping the pages of a book.

"Mr. Alexander..." He heard again. Sam turned his half asleep face towards the voice. Sam shook his head and He wiped his mouth as he saw and felt the drool on his desk. As he saw his English teacher standing in front of the room with his hands on his back.

"Would you care to answer the question?" He asked knowing what Sam would say. Sam frowned. Still absorbing he was in his English class. "What..." He said in a sleepy voice.

There was some giggling around the room. The teacher sighed " this is an example of how you do not want to waste your education..." He turned around walking to his desk. "But of course, you can sleep some more in detention..." He said, and continued with the class.

Sam's eyes widened. "Detention?" He said. He looked down to his desk, when he remembered his confrontation with Zack. "How long have I been sleeping?" He whispered looking at Danny, he shrugged. "Was I dreaming?" He whispered now looking at Peter. "How am I suppose to know?" He whispered back. "Mr. Parker," the teacher said as he sounded annoyed he kept being interrupted "how about you join detention with Mr. Alexander."

Peter let his mouth drop open, and then turned to Sam with an angry expression on his face. But Sam looked down in shock on his desk, still grasping that everything had been a dream. "It was a dream..." He murmured to himself. "Thanks a lot Sam..." Peter whispered as he started taking notes. Sam frowned. "What?" He said. When the bell rang.

Everyone in the room grabbed their books and left. Peter packed his books in his book bag and started to leave the room. "Wait.," Sam said as he was grabbing his books. "Don't want to hear it." Peter said as he continued to walk and left the room. Sam stumbled on his way out, but managed to get to the hallway. He looked both ways and saw Peter. He started to walk towards him, as he bumped into people from the crowded hallway.

Peter stopped in his locker, grabbing other books and sighed as he heard Sam in the hallway. "Parker!" Sam yelled. He sighed deeply. "What." He said annoyed. "Okay, the weirdest thing is happening to me. I don't even know what is happening. Or if it did happen, or if I was just dr-" he was cut off. "Okay. What is it?" Peter said frustrated. "Okay, well...I don't know how I got to school. Or going to sleep...it's weird..." Peter stood frozen looking at Sam like he was crazy. "Ah...ookaaayy...I'm gonna...go to class now.." He said closing his locker.

"I'm not crazy. I swear, I had this...I guess dream, but-" he was interrupted when Ava came. "You guys going to class or what..?" She said. "Um yea," Peter said, he glanced at Sam and they all started to go to class.

It was world history, this class all five of them had it together, it was their last class of the day.  
Sam was sitting in his desk, bored out of his mind. He was still trying to understand and remember how, well, how did this all happen. He looked at the clock and sighed as he saw there was only five minutes left, but remembered he had detention. Peter was pretty much the same way, just of course paying attention.

The bell rang, everyone got up like if it was their freedom. "Finally..." Luke said. "You guys wanna pick some pizza up on the way?" He asked. "Well, I would say yes. But Sam over here got me detention!" He said looking at Sam. "Dude, I have it too okay, relax.." Sam said with palms up. "But see you always ge-" Peter started to say when Ava spoke.

"Wait. You two got detention? Seriously? After the whole speech with Fury?" She said annoyed.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault,Sam was-"

"Yes it was! You talked!" Sam said defensibly.

"Because you asked me a question!"

"So? You still responded..." He said with his arms crossed.

"I swear sometimes I just want t-"

"Okay, you know what...I think you two could use detention as...I don't know...make peace or something! You two are insane." Ava said as she walked out of the room.

Luke shook his head and followed behind Ava, as Danny looked at Sam and Peter "just remember that you are a team, either you work together or not at all." And with that he left.

The teacher came inside the room with some papers in his hand. "Okay, no talking. Detention starts, now." He said as he sat on his desk. Sam lounged in his desk letting a deep sigh out. Peter sighed and sat down too.

* 30 minutes later *

Sam was holding his head with his hands covering his eyes, he fell asleep. He suddenly woke up when he felt one of his elbows slid at the edge of the desk. He yawned. And looked over at Peter who was laughing a little. "what's so funny?" He asked. Peter shook his head "ahh, nothing..." Sam frowned confused, and rested his head in one of his hands.

Peter looked at the teacher, as he stood up and walked out the classroom. "I'll be right back, no talking." He said as he closed the door. Peter then turned to Sam. "So what's up with Zack? Have you seen him lately?"he asked. Sam straightened up, the question got him by surprise. "umm...I" he sighed. "I don't know. I thought I did, but I'm still confused if that was a dream or not..." Peter frowned. "Wait, what?" Peter said all confused.

Sam sighed annoyed, but he told him his dream, or at least what happened.

"That's...weird. I never thought I would ever appear in one of your dreams.." peter said, as he was seriously now "So, is that what he wants? I mean, can it even happen?" Sam shook his head "I don't know or have any idea What so ever. But if it can..." he trailed off.

"Can you image how awesome that would be! Like seriously, full power, full speed, full everyth-" he was cut of by Peter. "Yea..but you wouldn't do it. Wait, Would you?" He said looking at Sam. Who slouched down on his chair "I-I don't know..." He said uncertainly. Peter frowned "Sam!?"

"What?!" Sam said innocently. "Are you kidding me? You can't just do it!" he said still in shock of Sam's response. "Do you even know what that means?"

"I...will be even more better than you, and way cooler, and have all my powers?" Sam shrugged smiling. "Mh all my powers...No!" Peter said mocking Sam. "It means that you would give him full powers too, bucket head!" Sam rolled his eyes. "Well for your information, I did thought about that, and that's why I would use _my full powers_ to kick his butt..." He said crossing his arms cockily.

Peter sighed "please, if he beat you without full powers, Im sure he'll kick _your_ butt in seconds..." Peter said laughing a little at the end.

"He didn't beat me..." Sam said crossing his arms. "Well, your nose said otherwise... And your face, and your brus-" He said. "Okay, I get Parker. I swear, your so annoying..." Peter laughed "now you know how I feel...Everyday." Sam sighed. "But, just if this whole...thing could happen. You cant just do it, Sam. Seriously." Peter said. Sam just stared at the board, with his arms crossed.

They both turned to the door when the saw the teacher come in "so you can stay here for the rest of detention.." He said. Sam and Peter froze as they saw Zack come in behind the teacher. "Great..." Peter said.

**TO BE CONTINUED**.

PLZ RVW/FAV... THANK YOU FOR READING EVERYONE. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Zack came in, he frowned in surprise as he saw Peter and Sam at the back of the room. But smiled a little.

"Okay, you, sit here."the teacher said to Zack. "you, over here." He said pointing a desk for Sam. "And you, here." He said last to Peter. The three teenage boys were sitting almost each on a corner of the room.

10 minutes had passed and the room was so quiet, you could hear a needle drop.

Until the teachers phone rang. "Hello? Right now?" He said to the voice in the phone. He glanced at the clock. "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." He sighed. "Alright, consider yourselves lucky. Detention is over." He said as he was packing his papers.

Sam dropped his head back in relief. "Thank you..." He whispered in a low voice. Peter started to grab his book bag. "Parker, you didn't cry... Congrats" Sam teased. Peter made a face "Real funny, your paying for this..." He threatened.

Sam rolled his eyes smiling a little as he put his book bag in his shoulder. When he felt a slight smack on his shoulder. "Where's, Zack?" peter asked in a low whisper looking around the room. Sam frowned. "Huh, didn't see him leave..." He shrugged.

They kept on walking towards the door,when Zack was blocking the exit. They both stopped in surprise. "Dude, you seriously like to be dramatic, don't you?" Peter said.

Sam slightly shook his head "How do you even know where we are every single time? Do you have GPS in our butts or something?" Sam said frowning. Zack stared for a moment.

"How bout we skip the jokes, and talk about the little..._favor_ you two owe me." He said smirking at the end. As Sam and Peter exchanged looks.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I swear, sometimes they are just plain idiots!" Said Ava as they walked from school. "Like seriously getting detention? I don't get it. They are in a team, but yet don't work together, and hate each other..." She said irritated.

"Well, I'm sure under all that immaturity, they can really cover each others back. But, they'll probably never admit it." said Danny. "I agree." Said Luke holding the pizza. "They're kinda like...brothers, I guess. They 'hate' each other, but in the end, they can't live _without_ each other."

"Yea, I can see that." said Ava. "But, they can be soo annoying." She added. "They sure can." Said Luke.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam sighed. "okay, well what do you want?" He said in a dry voice. Peter gulped nervously. Zack smirked again. "Two simple options," he offered. They stared at him waiting impatiently. "I want your helmet, lil brother." He said looking at Sam smiling. Sam tensed. "good thing you have a second option, because you can bet your ass you're not getting it..." He said with fist closed, ready.

Zack smiled. "Yea, that's why I'm giving you a second option." "What is it?!" Peter said inpatient. "Your friend little kitty cat's amulet..." He finished. Both Peter and Sam froze, their eyes locked on Zack. "Your choice. But I _will_ get one." he said as he started to walk away.

Before he had gotten far,he turned around "oh, and if either of you two even try to tell anyone, which I will find out."he said as he turned his gaze at Peter. "I will come for _both_ of them." Sam frowned. "No!" He yelled. "Okay, screw you, and all of this crap. Your not getting _anything_. I don't care who finds out, in fact, I'll let everyone know who you are, I don't care!" He said Looking at Zack.

"Your not gonna treat us, or well,me, like if I were your little slave! Threatening to get what _you_ want. So how about you run while you still can, before you get your ass kicked." He finished, with his fist trembling of anger. Peter looked at Sam, then back at Zack.

Zack turned his head slightly to the side, smiling. "You might want to think that twice.." But there was no response, only stares. He shook his head slightly looking at the ground. "Okay," he said as he lifted his head up looking at Sam "if that's how you want to return your favor..." He said firmly As he locked his gaze on Sam. Then started to walk away.

Both Sam and Peter stared at Zack's back as he walked away, both frozen."Umm...you realize you just made things worst right?" Peter said with a raised eyebrow. Sam sighed. "Yea I know." he admitted. "But I don't care. I- Err..We'll just tell the team, and go kick his ass, and be done."

"Yea, easier said than done..." Peter scoffed. " And now, he got Ava involved too." He added. "So what now? you think he knows or well that the whole thing about the helmets is true?" He asked. "I don't know...but why else would he ask for it? And I get why my helmet, I guess. But why Ava's amulet?" Sam said confused.

Peter thought about that for a minute. "Maybe..." He sighed. "Nah, I got nothing..." He looked down then at Sam. "But, why don't we just start with telling the team." He finished. Sam slightly nodded. "Hope they don't kill me..." He said as he swallowed. Peter putting a hand on his shoulder sympathetically "Yea, good luck with that... Specially Ava."

Sam stared at the ground as he pictured what could happen with an angry Ava. "okay. I'll tell them tomorrow!" He said shaking his head. "Tomorrow?! We don't have time for tomorrow, Bucket head!" Peter said irritated. "Well...I'll-" he was interrupted When peters communicator went on. It was Ava. "Dork one and dork two. Where are you guys?! Detention was over 15minutes ago! You're missing practice and fury is going to make us clean the helicarier, again. So you two better get here before he does, because I am _not_ cleaning again!" She finished frustrated and annoyed.

Peter and Sam looked at each other, as the screen went black. "Yea...maybe telling them tomorrow isn't a bad idea..." Peter said rubbing his neck. "Told ya" Sam said shrugging. "Okay, but tomorrow everything comes out." Sam rolled his eyes. "Yea, yea..Whatever lets just go before Ava comes for us.." He said walking out.

Ooooooooooooo

*11:30pm Peters house *

Sam was laying in bed. One of his hands was underneath his pillow, holding his head, as he stared at the ceiling.

_'C'mon Sam. You'll just tell them and that's it. No big deal right?_ He shook his head slightly. _Oh who am I kidding, its a huge deal. I've had a brother all this time, and never told them? How are they going to take this?_ He frowned. _'Wait. Why do I care? It's my business anyways. Yea. Personal stuff, right?'_ He sighed. ' _Besides, web head is in this as much as I am.' So whatever happens to me, happens to web head.' _he smiled a little and closed his eyes.

*1:20am*

Sam was in deep sleep,he had drool all over his face. He winced a couple of times going along his dream. He started to move around as he felt uneasy. He frowned, still with his eyes closed. He shook his head as he somehow found himself panting. He quickly tried to stood up, but found it impossible. Something was holding him back.

He shoot his eyes open but could see nothing. The room was filled with darkness. As time passed, he found it harder to breathe. He quickly touched his face, and felt a piece of cloth being forced into his mouth and nose. He tried to push it away. But found himself wasting his energy. He was ready to close his eyes, as everything felt numb and heavy. His eyes started to close,before he passed out he heard a whisper.

"I told you to think it twice.." And everything went black.

**...**

**TO BE CONTINUED**.

Cliffhanger. Sorry but next chapter you'll find out! Plz **don't** forget to review!

THANK YOU FOR READING! Don't forget to review/fav. AND FOLLOW!


	14. Chapter 14

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWERS! Enjoy it and hope you like it. :D And of course if you're just starting to read this story...please follow! K thanks.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

_*Saturday morning. Peters house* _

Peter started to open his eyes, as they shut back again. He stretched in his bed, and slowly stood up. He rubbed his face as he looked at the clock, and saw that it was almost time for practice. He yawned. And walked to the bathroom, like his regular morning routine. He got out out of the shower, and went to change into his spiderman costume.

He was all changed, all he needed was his mask. He passed Luke's room and it was open, meaning that he was probably downstairs. Ava's and Danny's were the same. He was heading for the stairs when without stopping, he saw Sam's door open. He frowned surprised. "that's a first.." He said to himself. As Sam, of course, was never up at this time in the morning. He walked down, and went to the kitchen.

They were all sitting down, eating. Each of them wearing their costumes, except for theirs masks. Peter sat down, and started to eat. " By the way, I think this our last practice on Saturdays..." Said Luke. "How do you know?" asked Ava. "I heard fury..." He said shrugging. "Well, that would be nice." Peter added. As he saw Ava look at the clock. "Agh. is it that hard to get up in the mornings?" she said as she shook her head. "I don't know about you guys, but if he doesn't make it, I'm not waiting." She said. Peter frowned.

"Wait...Sam?" He asked confused. Ava made a face. "Yea, who else?" Peter was still confused. "I though, he was already down here..." He said as he remember looking at the door Open. "No, he still sleeping...probably" said Danny. Peter stared at the table, as he remember all that Zack had said. When his thoughts got interrupted. "Hello? Earth to Peter?" Ava said frowning. He shook his head. "Oh..umm.. I gotta use the bathroom." He quickly said as he sprinted upstairs. Luke shook his head "Told ya, the muffins weren't good..." He said to Ava. Who rolled her eyes.

Peter went inside Sam's room. He stepped inside and looked around. As he had never really seen Sam's room that much before. "I swear Sam, if your hiding... " he started to say when he noticed the window open. He frowned. "Sam?" He said. "C'mon it's not funny..we need to go." He said still walking around the room. He was walking when he noticed Sam's book bag on the ground. He stopped, and went to grab it. He picked it up, only to find it empty. He looked up, his eyes widen. He looked at the window again. "Zack..." He Whispered.

He quickly sprinted back downstairs. "Guys!" he yelled. The others stared at him like if he was crazy. "We need to go to the helicarrier, now!" The others frowned. "What about Sam?" Luke asked. "I'll explain later.. But we need to go now!"

Oooooo*helicarier*OoooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Okay what is going on here?!" Ava said inpeacently as they were all sitting in the meeting table For a while now. With Peter walking across the room. "Well..." He started to say. The continued walking._ You're gonna pay for this Sam_! He thought. "Okay, first of all...Sam should of been the one to tell you this, not me." He said with palms up. "Okay, then why doesn't _he_ tell us?" Asked Luke. "That's the problem." He said.

"Spidey, your not making any sense..." Said Danny calmly. Peter sighed. "Okay," he said as he nodded slightly. "Sam has a brother." He started to say. "I'm sorry, what?" Ava said confused. "A brother?" Luke repeated. "Sam?" Danny added. Peter nodded. "Lets just say they don't get along. Kinda hate each other. And his brother is a jerk, rapped up in a burrito.." The others faces were more than just confusion.

"I know, I know. I was the same as you guys. But, it all happens to be...Zack." He finished. "What?!" Three voices said at the same time. "But that's not really the problem." He looked down at the table. "I think he has Sam. And I'm pretty sure I know why.." He trailed off. He looked up to see the others, who were all in shock looking at the ground. But he continued. "It's, the helmets. Sam told me something about, if you put them together..err something like that you can get full powers. And he needs both helmets to do that. And if we don't fi-"

"Hold on." Said Ava confused with her hand in the air. She sighed. "So, Sam has a brother, who is Zack. Who apparently is a maniac. He tells you, and _you_ don't tell us? _You_ as captain of the team?" She said with a disappointed look on her face. "I-" he looked at the ground. "I couldn't." they frowned. "I told him I wouldn't tell you guys. He asked me not to." He sighed. "And I get why he wouldn't tell us. This is something huge, I know. But if any of you had a bother, or sister who is a maniac, who you haven't seen in years. And you hate. Would you tell someone about them?" He finished as they other didn't respond.

"And I get it, if your guys are disappointed. Trust me, I kinda was a little myself, believe it or not. But, we need to find them. If Zack gets full powers, trust me, it won't be pretty." They all nodded, still without words, not sure what to say. "Okay, we'll how are we going to find them?" Asked Luke.

OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooo Ooooooooooooooooo

Sam started to opened his eyes slowly. Everything hurt. His head felt like it had grown 20times bigger. He rubbed his face, when his hands were stopped. He looked down confused "what tha-.?" He said as he saw his hands taide up. He sighed as he reclined his head on the wall. "Great..." He said to himself. He looked both ways, trying to see his surrounding, but everything was new. It was like an old factory, wear house.

He tried to pull on the rope, but it was useless. He sighed. His eyes quickly widened as he remembered his communicator. He looked down to his wrist the best as he could, as he heard a voice. "Don't bother. I took care of that.." Zack said. Sam rolled his eyes. "What do you want, this time?" He asked annoyed. Zack smirked. "Could it not be more obvious?" He said as he turned and grabbed Sam's helmet in his hands. Sam tensed, and locked his eyes on his helmet. "So much for not getting it..." Zack teased shaking his head.

Sam's eyes turned to Zack. "What are you going to do with it?" He asked, afraid for the answer. "Like you didn't know..." He said. Sam swallowed. "You can't..." He said as he shook his head. Zack smirked "So you do know..." he said as he raised an eyebrow to sam. "If you do it, I will beat the crap out of you, this time for real." Sam threatend. Zack shook his head smiling. "Please, if you couldn't do it with powers, what makes you think you could even touch me without them?" Zack said.

Sam froze. As he looked at the ground, confused. But quickly looked back at Zack. Who squinted his eyes at Sam. "Wait a minute. You thought this was a 'I get it and you do too' type thing, didn't you?" He said shaking his head, smiling. Sam looked at Zack, then looked side ways, as he tired to hide his surprised face. "I'm guessing your little...gang will have to stop me, because, you'll be useless. Not that they can even come close to stopping me, because of course, I'll be unstoppable." He said cockily.

There was a moment of silence. Zack stared at Sam, who turned to face him. "If you are waiting for me to start begging, you're wasting your time." He said firmly. "of course, trying to hide it. But I know inside, your dying for me not to do it. your powers is all you have, Sam." He said. Sam continued to look away. "Let this be a lesson." He added.

He sighed. "Well, I hope you enjoyed your last minutes with powers.." He said. As he turned and grabbed his helmet. Now, with both hands holding their helmets he said:

"Full powers, here I come..."

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

**PLZ REVIWE! Hope you guys liked it since this the longest chapter I've written. Plz follow.**


	15. Chapter 15

SORRY IF I TOOK TOO LONG...BUT HERE IT IS, HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLZ REVIEW AND FOLLOW :)

Sam sighed hating what he was about to do, but he needed time. As his last hopes were his team finding him. "Wait..." He said in time before Zack united the helmets. Zack smiled giving his back to Sam. Sam sighed again. "I-I don't understand" he shook his head slightly. " I don't understand what I did to make you hate me so much." Zack scoffed shaking his head. "So you wanna get all personal now?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Zack sighed. "There's nothing to like about you, Sam." He said shrugging. Sam kept his eyes on him. "You ruined my life since the day you were born." he said a he smiled a little. "I do have to say, the first years were...not as tourture as the rest. But then, you grew up." He said in a disappointed tone. "And people started comparing. Even our parents." He finished. Sam eyes widened a little at the word 'parents'.

Zack shook his head, still smiling. "And you know what's the worst part? I heard them talk about us." He stared at the ground. "Dad was the one that always compared, while mom tried to make him realized how great we both were. He would always deny it. Always talked about you." He laughed a little. "I guess that's normal with...siblings. One day an old fourtune teller sent a message requiring to talk to our parents, something important. So they went."

He sighed like he was getting board from his own story. "She told them of how she saw a vision, of..us. Hating each other, Fighting...and so on... And that they needed to take action if they didn't want _that_ for our 'future'" he quoted. " Day and night, I would listen to them come up with ideas. Until, dad got the great, marvelous, idea of sending one of us to another planet. Mom of course, disagreed. Saying how unfair that was, and if one was going, the other had to go too."

"But of course, he didn't listen. And he choose you. He knew that you would find S.H.I.E.L.D, and become the 'great' hero. He thought that if we were separated, we would never find out about our helmets. I thought that everything would be better, that I would finally have some time to prove him wrong about me. But I didn't. I never did." He shrugged.

"After years, I got use to it. I knew that whatever I did,would not satisfy him. So I stopped caring. Long story short, months later, the whole planet is on fire. I went to what was left of the house while the flames where eating it away, only to find mom in the floor. She was gone. She was the only reason why I went to the house. Before I got out, I heard a voice. I knew it was him. I flew to the other rooms, and I found him. He was on the ground, stuck underneath something. I knew he was dying. And so did he."

"And as he was dying, with his last breathes. The only thing he could tell me was: 'Care. And Sam.' Those were his last words to me." He said shaking his head slightly. "I heard him caught. I was surprised because I thought he was dead. I saw his face with surprised, as I started to retreat. And I left." He said casually.

Sam felt his hands shake. "You left him?!" He yelled. He shook his head "How could you that?! He was your-" "No he wasn't!" Zack interrupted. "He was _your_ dad. Not mine." He finished. "You are an idiot! He was the only one we had left!"Sam yelled, again. Zack scoffed. "You didn't even care. I could of never told you any of this, and you still wouldn't of even ask." He said in a dry voice. "Because I thought everyone had died!" Sam replied. Zack smiled and rolled his eyes "Yeah, sure...whatever." He shrugged. As he turned around and grabbed both helmets,again.

"Hope you enjoyed my story time." He said as he was still giving his back to Sam. Sam felt frustrated, his hands were into fists, shaking. He stopped when he felt the rope break, and lounged for Zack. Zack turned around with both helmets, when he heard a scream and felt a force on his chest. The two brother landed on the ground as they both rolled and broke one of the old rusty walls.

They found themselves outside. Sam quickly looked at his surroundings. Only to see trees everywhere, and to see they were standing in an old deck,Above a small cliff. Zack shook his head as both of them were still on the ground, across from each other. Sam was about to say something, when he was interrupted by something that caught his eye. He turned to look at where the small light that he saw was. Only to be shocked at what he saw. Both of them glanced at each other. As they saw the two helmets joined together in the ground.

A blue light surrounded them. They both started to get up, and stared at the helmets. Both were frozen. "Look what you've done!" Zack yelled pointing at the helmets. "Me?! This is all your fault!" Sam replied back. "No, you're the one that pushed me!"

Forgetting the helmets, Both of them continued to argue. As the helmets began to glow more, and an unexpected explosion of a blue light spread across the deck. Sending both,Sam and Zack, to the edge of the deck. Each of them held themselves from the edge of the deck with their hands. Sam slipped with his left hand, but managed to pull himself up to the deck. He covered his face with one hand, as they light was bright. Squinting, he looked over at Zack who was still trying to manage himself.

Sam started to walk slowly towards the helmets, as he would try to quickly separate them. Zack, still trying to climb up, froze as he saw Sam walking to the two bright helmets. He quickly looked around, and saw a rope next to him. He followed the end of it, and saw that it ended close to where Sam's feet were. He smirked. "If I'm going. So are you." He said as he started to pull the rope. Sam frowned as he felt a force on his feet, he looked down and saw his feet tangled. But it was too late.

Sam was quickly pulled towards the edge. He tried to grab something but there was nothing. As the edge came closer, his whole body was hanging, but he managed to grab the edge of the deck again. He looked down and saw Zack hanging, holding the rope. "You have to let go Sam..." Zack said casually as he waited for that to happen. Sam's hands were shaking, as he couldn't hold much longer. "C'mon, where are you guys?" He said shakily. He froze as he felt his finger slippering. "Agh. Great..." He whispered.

As he balanced himself again with both hands. But lost his grip in one hand. "no." He said. As he didn't have time to balance himself again. And Started to fall down.

The two brothers rolled and bounced against the hard cliff. Sam tried to cover his face, but felt his hands scrapped every time he tried. Seconds later, bouncing of one last time, they landed in the ground, tress surrounded them. Minutes later, Sam twitched as he heard a loud noise. He slowly began to open his eyes, everything was blurry, and dim. Without moving, he moved his eyes around, and saw Zack not to far away from him, laying on the ground.

He groaned, and started to closed his eyes, as the last thing he saw, was a large black figure in the sky.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Honestly, I'm not really happy with this chapter. But I had to do something were it would explain their hatred for each other once in for all...but hope you guys liked it. Plz follow and REVIEW! (PS: SAM IS NOT DEAD.) :)**


	16. Chapter 16

_'Wake up. C'mon wake up.'_

Sam slowly opened his eyes. He shook his head a little, and with a blurry vision he began to look around. The place looked familiar, it took him two glances to realize he was in the S.H.I.E.L.D s infirmary. The room was quiet. Beep. Beep. Beep. Was all the sound there was. Sam looked down at his hands and saw all the scrapes and scratches he had from his elbow to his fingers. He sighed, and dropped his head on his pillow.

"Look who's finally waking up." A voice said. Sam peeked his head up and saw Peter walking in. "Morining sunshine, How you feeling?" Peter asked as he sat in the couch across from the bed. "Been better..." Sam said as he rubbed his eyes. "Dude, you sure had quite the fall back there." Peter said. Sam shook his head slightly "don't remind me..." There was a moment of silence.

Peter looked over at Sam,then he sighed. "Hey um, I uh, I told the team. About, you know, Zack and all..." Peter said. "You did?" Sam quickly said. As he graoned and put his hands on his face. "Damit." He looked at the window. Then back at Peter "What did they say?" He asked. "They umm...were..definitely surprised." He said nodding. "But that doesn't really matter right now." He said shaking his head. Sam frowned. "Wait. What happened to-"

"That's what I was just about to tell you." Peter said as he leaned over a little. Sam kept his eyes on him. Peter cleared his through. "Zack is, umm, in a coma." He finished frowning, As he took a glanced of Sam, who was just looking at the ground. "His head hit a rock, pretty hard. The paramedics said they don't even know how he's still alive.." He added.

"Is he, here? In the-"

"helicarrier? Yea. He's in a celled, but yea."

Sam nodded. Peter couldn't help it, but to ask. "Sam, what happened?"

Sam sighed. "I, I don't even know." he said shaking his head. "But, the helmets joined." Peters eyes widen. "What?! Are you sure?" he asked as he straightened up. "So do you have-"

"I don't know." He almost whispered. "And I won't know because I don't even have my helmet any more!" He said frustrated. Peter sighed. "I hate him so much." Sam said with fist closed. "I was so close." He trailed off. "Close for what?" Peter asked confused. Sam closed his eyes, and looked at his hands. "From full power." He said. "I almost had it." Peter shook his head "Sam, this isn't about full power, okay? Think about it, you could've been the one in a coma." He pointed out.

Sam shook his head, like if he was disappointed. "You don't get it." Peter frowned. "When the helmets join, only one gets to keep the powers. It's not...only one get's it. It's not like we thought it was." He said in annoyed voice. Peter looked at Sam as he tried to comprehend what Sam had just said.

"I have no clue, how am I ever going to find out, if he..has them or not..since the helmets joined by accident.."He said looking at his hands.

"Well,see if it was just an accident, maybe it didn't work. just wait a while and maybe he'll wake up and-"

"And what? Realize that it worked and he took my powers, and that I'm useless now? And be kicked off the team?" Sam said defensively. Peter didn't respond.

"kicked off?" Peter said confused. "Sam, you wouldn't be kicked off. You are part of the team, no matter what...sadly." He said trying to joke.

"Right, I'll just be the little sidekick following you guys? Watching you fight? Yea.. Real heroe." Sam said as he crossed his arms.

"Well-" he started to say when there was a knock on the door. "Come-" he was cut of again. It was Ava. "Hey." She said as she walked in. "How'd feel?" She asked as she stood in front of the bed with her arms crossed. "Better.." Sam said shrugging. "Good." She said. "Because when your're out of this bed, I'm gonna kick your little butt." She said in a girly voice. Sam was speechless with a horrified face, and Peter just lifted his eyebrows as he looked at the floor.

"I-I guess I should've told you guys..." He said rubbing his neck. "Mmhm.." Ava said with arms still crossed. She sighed. "Pete told us about the whole, helmet thing.." She said. "But, I'm sure everything is fine, Sam. Just wait until you feel better, you'll put your helmet on and we'll see..don't stress about it." She said as she glanced at Peter who was still looking down.

_Don't stress about it?! How in the hell do you not want me to stress, if its my powers we're talking about here! It's either have them or lose them! Are you not listening?! _

Sam sighed. He knew he couldn't say that, at least not to Ava. Instead he simply responded "but I don't even have my helmet.."He said. "Or know where it is." She frowned. "Well, of course you don't, bucket head. Fury has it, both of them." Sam's eyes widen a little. "H-he does?" He asked confused. And he turned to peter. "hey, I didn't know any of this!" he said with palms up."He knows you'll be stupid enough to go get it, so he has it hidden." She said.

Sam rolled his eyes shaking his head slightly. "Well we have to go, we'll be late for school." Ava said as she looked at Peter. He stood up from the couch. And they walked to the door. "See ya after school.."And the door closed.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes. He scratched his head, and yawn. He sat on his bed, his feet hanging from the edge. He stretched his arms, and rubbed his face. He stood up and walked to the bathroom. He turned on the light, he walked towards the sink, and began to wash his face with water. He splashed water and looked at the mirror in front of him. Looked back down again, and continued to wash it._ 'Until you finally woke up.' _Sam quickly dropped his hands and turned to the door. But there was no one there. He frowned, knowing he had heard a voice.

He shook his head 'You're losing it,Sam' he thought to himself. and continued to wash his face. He splashed water on it one last time, as he closed the water. He rubbed his face, eyes closed and looked on the mirror, as he opened them. Only to find Zack behind him. "Agh!" Sam quickly turned around as he leaned on the sink. "What that hell?!" He said as there was nothing, besides a wall. He sighed, a little relieved, but still confused.

'_Whats the matter, Sam? Seen a ghost?' _Sam quickly looked around, but still saw nothing or nobody. He frowned at how familiar the voice sounded. _'Yea, you know who I am.' _he heard a voice in his head. He touched his head. '_C'mon lill brother, I'll make it simple. Thanks to your stupid show back there, there was a failure with the helmets, and now I'm stuck in here. But now that I think about it, it looks like your're stuck with me.' _Sam's eyes widend as he tried to realize what what was happening. And with that he heard a laugh.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! Plz fav/ review! Thnx =)


	17. Chapter 17

I just really wanted to say **¡thank you!** For all the followers and reviews! It really means a lot to me all the reviews + followers I have. Thanks again! And hope you guys like this chapter! Thanks again ~ Stori£s 101

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Sam started to walk outside the bathroom. Still confused. 'Whats going on?' He thought. Wanting to be imagining what he thought it was going on.

'_I told you already. Don't pretend like this is not happening.'_

"But how.." Sam trailed off. Not sure of what to do.

_'I was going to leave you alone,'_ he said. '_But since you ruined my plans,'_ Zack said. As Sam looked around. Still in shock.

'_You're going to help me make them happen'_ he finished. Sam frowned. "What makes you think I'll help you?" He asked, like if it was obvious he would say no. He heard a chuckle. '_Who said you had a choice?'_ Zack replied. Sam frowned, not sure what he meant.

'_Don't worry, it'll make sense._' He said as he responded to Sam's thoughts. _'But for now, where are the helmets?'_ He asked in a dry voice. Sam tensed, letting out a small gasp. He knew whatever plans he had for them, it would be bad. _'You're right. Now where are they?' _Sam shrugged."I-I don't know." he lied. As the words of Ava 'Fury has it, both of them.' came automatically to his head."Shit." He whispered.

Zack laughed. '_Maybe this will be easier than I thought'_ he said. '_So fury has them,'_ he paused. '_Okay then,_ _Shall we go get them?_' He asked, you could tell he was smiling. "What? No.." Sam said as he refused. Zack snorted. '_Fine. I'll go get them.' _Sam frowned. "You can't do that..you're inside me" Sam said defensibly. _'Watch me._' Zack responded.

Sam still confused, stood in the ground. As he suddenly started to collapse to the floor, while he touched his head. He felt pain. Like something was trying to take over. "What are you doing?!" Sam said holding his head in agony. '_I wonder,'_ Zack trailed off. As Sam had now both of his hands holding his head. "Z-Stop!" He said in the ground, now both knees on the floor.

'_If you don't want to do it,'_ Zack said as he still had Sam on the ground. _'I'll be more than glad to do it'. _He finished sounding somewhat cockily. Sam winced, as he felt Zack taking over. He quickly shut his eyes. As his head started to think differently. His thoughts were almost gone. His memories were starting to fade._ ' It's working' _Zack said proudly.

Sam almost started panting. As his feeling were changing. All he started to feel was rage. '_It will be a lot less painful_,' Zack said pointing out. _'If you would stop resisting'. _He finished. Sam slowly shook his head. _'I'll just make you'. _He said in a dry voice. As Sam once again shut his eyes closed, as he felt Zack take over. And Zack was now in control.

**(AT THIS POINT SAM IS ACTUALLY ZACK. SO WHEN YOU READ ZACK, IT PRETTY MUCH MEANS THE BODY OF SAM, BUT IT'S ACTUALLY ZACK. SORRY I HOPE ITS NOT CONFUSING)**

Zack stood up, as he examined his new self. He smirked. "Lets go get those helmets" he said smirking again, as he opened the door. And started to look for Fury. As he walked he looked around the helicarrier. Until he heard a voice. "Sam?" He stopped and turned around to see an agent standing behind him. '_Coulson!_' Sam thought. Zack smiled, as he received that information. "Oh,um hey...Coulson." He said as he cleared his throat, getting use to his different voice.

Agent Coulson frowned. "Aren't you suppose to be in bed," he said as he walked a few steps forward. "Do you feel better?"

Zack squinted his eyes at him, but then answered. "Yup, perfectly fine." He said trying to sound like Sam. Coulson nodded. "Alright,well do you need something?" He asked. Zack smiled. "Oh um.. just looking for Fury.." He said. Coulson raised an eyebrow as he nodded. "He should be in the main room." Coulson said. Zack nodded. "K thanks." He said as he continued to walk. "Umm.." He heard. Zack turned around. "Main room is this way" Coulson said as he pointed to the opposite direction he was going in.

Zack nodded. "Oh, right," he said as he bumped his head with his hand. "Duh." Coulson frowned as he stared at him as he passed by him. Coulson shook his head "Teenagers.." He whispered.

He continued to walk as he passed by a big room. He stopped and saw Fury standing talking to another agent. When he turned his eyes and met zacks. He frowned. "Sam," he said as he dismissed the other agent.

"What are you doing-"

"I feel better." He said in a dry voice, not letting him finish. Fury frowned.

Zack lost his balanced a little, as he felt Sam trying to take control again. _'Get out_!' He heard Sam said. He touched his head as he fought him back.

"You alright?" Fury asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yea." He said shrugging. "just, light headed." He said with a little anger at the end.

"Yea well, I think you should go b-"

"No." Zack said a little louder than he had intended. "Listen," he started trying to change the subject. "Do you have my helmet?" He asked with curiosity in his tone.

Fury lifted his head a little. He sighed. "I do." He said simply. As he almost started to walk away towards a computer. Zack frowned.

"Well where is it?" He said almost demanding. Fury continued to give him his back. "It's safe, Sam. If that's what you're referring to." He said as he typed in a computer.

Zack took a deep breath, fist closed. As he was getting in his nerves.

"You should go back and rest." Fury said still typing.

"Fine. I'll find them myself." He whispered. Eying at fury's back,he slowly began to walk away.

He walked by the hallway, still with fist closed. When stumped with Peter and the others as they were back from school. He sighed annoyed, as he saw them in a distance. To late to walk away.

"Hey," Peter said, still walking towards him. "I guess you feel better.."

Zack shrugged. "Yea, better." he said Staring at Ava.

"Well, I'm sure Fury won't mind if we go home.." Peter said shrugging. They all agreed.

00000000000000000000000000-Peters house-0000000000000000000000000000000

They all entered throwing their bags in the floor. Except for Ava who took her's upstairs with her. Zack glanced as he saw her go upstairs.

"Game's bout to start!" Luke yelled as he threw himself for the tv remote in the couch. Dany joined him and sat on the other end of the couch. Peter came out with sodas. As he threw one at Zack, making him catch it reflexively. Then dany, then Luke. They stared at zack who was still standing.

"Dude," Peter said confused. "You coming or what?"

Zack nodded. As he sat on a chair close to the TV. "What's up with you Sam?" Luke asked starring at the TV. "You've been quiet" he said as if that was impossible.

"Hmm, yea" Peter agreed while he at chips. "Like honestly, you quiet?" He said pointing out.

Zach shrugged. "I don't know..I'm just tired.." He said as he yawned. "I think I'm gonna hit the bed" They nodded. "Okay" they both said, as they stared back at the tv.

Zack went upstairs looking around, trying to guess his room. He paused as he realized which one was Ava's. He stepped closer towards her midway closed door. _'Agh. You have a crush on Ava!?' _Sam's thought said. He ignored him. Then stopped and continued to look for his. When he heard a voice speak.

"Sam?" Ava said almost in a whisper. Her head sticking out. He froze and turned around.

"Yea..?" He said. She frowned. "What are you doing?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Going to sleep." He said as he faked a yawn. "Right.." She said.

"Well, night." She said almost closing her door. "Night Ave." He said, as Sam made him say that when he found that nickname in Zack's thoughts. Hoping it would send some kind of signal to her. When Zack found 'his' room.

As Ava closed her door she frowned. She opened it again, but Sam was gone. She slowly closed it again. Thinking that the only person who called her that was...Zack.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

SO THE QUESTION IS...WILL AVA FIGURE IT OUT? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER ;)

Plz follow/fav/revw! Thanks guys!


	18. Chapter 18

**I decided to make this chapter more AVA x PETER ;) ENJOY! AND THANK YOU FOR EVERYHTING!**

Ava was sitting on the couch, trying to study, but her mind was somewhere else. She jumped a little when Peter came in, but he didn't notice.

"Hey," he said as he sat on the other end of the couch.

"Hi," she responded. Peter notice how she was acting, but preferred not to say anything.

It was way too early for the others to be up, only Ava and Peter would be the only ones awake at this time. Ava glanced at the stairs, then back at the tv.

"So ready for the test?" He asked trying to break the silence.

"Yea, I feel pretty confident.." He nodded in agreement.

She slightly turn to Peter. "Hey um, have you," this was so stupid to ask. she shook her head "Have you notice how strange Sam been acting lately?"

Peter frowned. "Umm..."

'I know this is really weird, but-"

"No. I uh, yea. He has, I mean, when we were coming back from the helicarrier, he-he barely talked." he said surprised. "That is so not like him.."

Ava nodded. "Yea, true. Is just that, last night-" She was cut of by Peters communicator.

Peter looked down, a little mad. It was Fury.

'Parker, we need to tal-' there was a pause. 'Are you alone?' he asked in a dry voice.

"uhm" he said as he looked at Ava. "Well, Ava is right here."

There was a sigh 'Okay, Then I need for you two, only you two,' He clarified. ' To come to the helicarrier, now."

And the screen went black. Peter and Ava glared at each other confused. But decided to leave.

***Helicarrier***

"Directory Fury?" Ava asked as they saw his back behind a computer. "What's going on?"

He slowly turned to face the teens, his face was unreadable like always.

"The helmets are gone." He said as he looked up at them. They frowned.

"Sams?" Peter asked. Ava gave him a 'duh' look, as she decided not to speak.

"And Zacks," Fury added. As he crossed his arms.

"But, how?" Ava whispered. "Who- how can someone break into the helicarrier?" she said surprised.

"You can't," Peter said pointing out. "Right?" he said as he turned to Fury.

Fury nodded. "Yes," He agreed. "Unless," he trailed off.

The two teens tensed. "Unless?" Peter repeated confused.

Avas face frowned as she realize "Unless, you work for S.H.I.E.L.D." she finished.

Fury nodded and sighed, as he rubbed his eyes with the tips of his fingers.

Peter frowned, even more confused. "Wait, so hold on. So if you can only break in, by working for S.H.I.E.L.D. then...who would steal..." he trailed off.

"How do you know they work for S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Ava asked, ignoring peter thinking.

Fury swallowed. He let out a sighed "Because he's in your team"

They both froze. "What?!" Two voices said at the same time.

"That's insane!" Peter said in disbelief. "Why, would we steal something that.." He kept on going as Ava put a hand on her forehead. And Fury let out a sigh. Peter was slow, so they decided to wait until his light bulb went off.

"..Only Sam knows how-" he stopped as the realization kicked in. His eyes widened a little. He faced them both.

"Sam?!" He almost yelled. "Sam stole them?!"

"Finally.." Ava whispered. As he finally understood what was going on.

"Wha- But, I know he's a real bucket head, but he would never do something like _this_!" He frowned. "Would he?"

"I mean, he could have just asked you," Peter pointed out.

"He did," Fury replied. "I obviously said 'no' but, he acted...strange." He said. "Even Coulson noticed it too." He finished.

Ava frowned. As she tried to put everything together. "What if..." she trailed off.

They both stared at her. "What if he's..not...Sam." She said as crazy as that sounded.

Peter frowned raising an eyebrow. While Fury remained the same, but looked more in thought.

"Not Sam?" Peter asked confused. "Like, he has a twin..?" he said sounding unsure.

Ava sighed. "I-I don't know. Maybe he's just..." she struggled to find the right words.

"Being controlled." Fury's deep voice said. They both looked at him. Ava nodded. While Peter looked at the ground.

"It makes sense," He agreed. He looked up at the two. "His behavior, The stealing, No insults or jokes, The No talking!" He said with a grin, as it all started to make sense. Ava looked at the ground in deep thought.

"I just don't get who.." Peter trailed off. Ava gasped slightly. "Zack..." She whispered.

Fury and Peter were taken back. "But," Peter started. "Zack is in a..coma." He said as he looked at Fury. "Right?"

Fury nodded. "Yes. He still is, his body is in a hospital bed right now." he assured.

"But maybe not his mind." Ava whispered still in thought. Almost like she was talking to herself.

Fury tilted his head slightly to the side. "What makes you say that?" he asked curious.

Ava started to look away. "Because," she sighed. "Last night, Sam called me 'Ave'" she said crossing her arms, a little embarrassed.

Peter frowned. "Okay..so?"

"So, only Zack called me that." She finished with a slight blush.

Peter understood. He slowly rubbed his face. Great, now he had a nickname for her? He looked away as he tried to hide his tensed face, but it didn't go unnoticed. Ava looked at him,and looked at the ground, rubbing slightly her arm.

Fury obviously notice all of this 'Teen love' thing that was going on. But he continued.

"So if Sam is not himself right now," he said as the two teens turn to him ignoring their 'feeling'. "We have to get him out of your house." he said firmly.

Peter eyes widen. "Wait," he said with a thinking face. "What if, we make him think that we don't know any of this?" he explained. "That we haven't found out" he added.

"Maybe even tricking him, into a trap." Ava suggested. Fury nodded. "That could work." he said agreeing.

"I'll call Luke and Danny." Peter said as he looked down at his communicator. He waited for a moment.

It was Luke. "Luke," Peter said. "hey is Sam aro-?" he whispered but was cut off.

"Yea, good morning to you too." He said sounding mad. "We wake up only to find you guys gone!" He sighed.

"I know sorry. honestly this was a last minute thing" Peter quickly explained as he had more important things to worry.

"Okay man, just please tell me you guys didn't go on a mission?" he asked hoping they hadn't.

Ava smiled a little. "Uhm, no. No we didn't." Peter assured him. "Look, is Sam close by?" he asked again in a whisper.

Luke frowned. "Sam?" he asked back. "We thought Sam was with you guys." he said.

Peter looked at Ava. "Wait, so he's not in the house? With you guys?" He asked sounding a little alarmed.

"No. I mean, he's not in his room." Luke said.

"Okay, see you later." Peter said blankly. As he was about to turn off his communicator. When Luke talked.

"Hey man, is everything alright?" Luke asked with a little concern in his voice.

Peter glanced at Fury then Ava. "You guys need to come to the helicarrier." He said dryly. As he turned it off.

"So where is Sam?" Ava asked.

As they all asked themselves the same question.

**TO BE CONINUED.**

**ThAnk YoU fOr ReAdInG gUyS!**


End file.
